<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowded Room by ferosecity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819079">Crowded Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferosecity/pseuds/ferosecity'>ferosecity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, BL, Bi, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Boys' Love, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Langa Hasegawa - Freeform, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe Needs a Hug, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom-centric, Past Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Protective Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Romance, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Yaoi, choe, kyan reki - Freeform, sk8 infinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferosecity/pseuds/ferosecity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this crowded room, my love was confessed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crowded Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, so if you find errors, please forgive me.</p>
<p>Since I'm so interested with young Cherry, and Joe (and not with Adam please, but well, I had to use him) I made them a short, fun, story. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>CROWDED ROOM</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">“What are you looking at?” My best friend asked. We’re in a coffee shop nearby university. He followed my eyes, and saw where I was looking at. It was a group of boys, it’s Kojiro’s group to be exact.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t tell me that someone caught your eyes?” Ainosuke chuckled. He shook his head and brought his eyes back on his phone.</p>
<p class="p1">Kojiro suddenly look at my direction, our eyes met. “Bro, there’s a party in Caryl’s place this weekend. She’s obviously hoping for you to come. What do you say?” I saw Kojiro smirked. He brought his eyes back at me, “Caryl? The cheerleader?”</p>
<p class="p2">“Yeah. She’s always asking about you bro.” He laughed, “She probably didn’t know that you’re—“ someone punch the guy on his shoulder but Kojiro just laughed. “Well, that’s fine. I’ll go.”</p>
<p class="p2">"What? Really?” his friend said. "Yeah, of course."</p>
<p class="p2">"Kaoru, come on." Ainosuke called. He stretched his limbs and stood up. I just shrugged and collected my things.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">By the time we reached the door, I took one last glance at Kojiro and our eyes met. My eyes went wide because I don’t really expect him to meet my gaze, nor followed it. I felt my face heat up when Kojiro’s fist touched his lips, like he’s going to cough but instead, there was a sudden bulge on his left cheek.</p>
<p class="p2">I shook my head in embarrassment and chuckled. He did that simply. Ainosuke was just looking at me but decided not to ask me anything about it.</p>
<p class="p2">“So have you decided where to go for college?” I asked him, changing the subject. His face contorts, sign that he really hate this topic. “You know what I want.” He mumbled. “Sucks to be you.” I said back. My parents already accepted that I’m gay but in one condition. I’ll work for our company… I mean, I really want to be a writer, but I guess, it will be too much for them already.</p>
<p class="p2">I know it was such a selfish condition made by my parents but I can manage, besides, I could still write novels even though I’m working… hopefully.</p>
<p class="p2">-</p>
<p class="p2">Dance night is around the corner. I already receive lots of invitation, but I turned them down, well, especially girls. I haven’t come out yet and the only people who know I’m gay are my parents, and Ainosuke.</p>
<p class="p2">Though Ainosuke learned it first among my family. He didn’t accept me right away, not because he’s ashamed, but because he's not the first one I said it about.</p>
<p class="p2">What surprised me was, he already has a hunch but didn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to spoil it for me. He said, “That was one of the things that are important to you. I respect that. It’s your call. I was just hurt that you didn’t say anything to me… I am your best friend, Kaoru.”</p>
<p class="p2">I was looking at the distant with my book in my hand when suddenly, a pair of arms was in front of me. I raised my gaze and saw a furious Kojiro. We actually know each other, he’s popular.</p>
<p class="p2">Though he stopped looking at my directions months ago. Too bad. But now, here they are. Those eyes. I was kind of surprised when he moved closer to me so our face were inches away.</p>
<p class="p2">What the hell is wrong with him?</p>
<p class="p2">"Are you messing with my cousin?" He hissed. <em>Oh... Carla.</em> I know her. I smirked, and stood up. Everyone’s looking at us.</p>
<p class="p2">"Wanna know why I don't like your cousin?" I know this will hurt Carla, but I think it's time for me to do it. I can't take it anymore anyway.</p>
<p class="p2">Kojiro has been flirting with anyone I know and it's fucking infuriating. I already sent him signal. That day in the restaurant, but what did he do? He stopped looking at me? We always share that kind of moment but he stopped, then one day I heard rumors that he’s hooking up with different people.</p>
<p class="p2">He's bi. I understand. But fuck him, "I don't like your cousin, simply because I don't." His face became more furious. This is the first time he made this expression when looking at me. Either he’s playful, or just looking at me with interest… or so I thought.</p>
<p class="p2">“I don’t like her, because I like you.” With wide eyes, his face turned red. He probably didn’t expect me to say it out loud especially there were people watching us.</p>
<p class="p2">We’re in the same class. Probably Carla’s friends are here too to watch what was going on.</p>
<p class="p2">I don't care about what they think of me... but it hurt me to see him dash and grab his cousin out of the room. I felt rejected. Though it didn't stop me to follow them.</p>
<p class="p2">I arrived first in front of their house, feeling anxious. Until I saw their car. I climbed out of my car and waited for their car. “Let’s talk.” I said firmly but he just said, “Fuck off.” But I grabbed him by the arm, and took him with me.</p>
<p class="p2">I brought him to our house. Since my parents are not living with me, and Ainosuke’s busy with school and he’s temporarily living with me…</p>
<p class="p2">"What the fuck? Why did you bring me here—"</p>
<p class="p2">But I didn't care. I just grab his face and kiss him. He pushed me after he realized what was I doing. “What the hell, Kaoru!?”</p>
<p class="p2">"I know you like me." I said. "What?"</p>
<p class="p2">I smirked. "Stop pretending," He smirked back, "You're delusional. I like someone else." But I pulled him into me and kiss him again. I placed his hand on my chest. “It’s you, Kojiro.”</p>
<p class="p2">His breathing is ragged. His eyes move to his hand on my chest, “But my cousin…” he whispered. Carla’s an only child, and already an orphan. Her parents died in an accident so she’s living with Kojiro’s family now and he’s probably like a brother to her.</p>
<p class="p2">“Come on.” I told him and pulled him inside the house.</p>
<p class="p2">He scratched the back of his head. “Damn it.” He mumbled and I finally smiled. We pick up where we left off in my room. “Kojiro—“ I gently pushed him. Something’s rubbing me down there…</p>
<p class="p2">"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he said while trying to bite my neck. He’s touching me everywhere, not making any of it feel unwanted.</p>
<p class="p2">He was about to put his hand inside my boxer but I stopped it. "W-Wait." I pant. "What? You started it?" he’s confused. My face is probably in different shades of red right now.</p>
<p class="p2">I had a boyfriend before but I never... we never did this, we didn't even kiss!</p>
<p class="p2">And to think that I'm this wild when it comes to Kojiro surprises me... "What!" his eyes went wide. He laughed, "What the... why are you so good with kissing?!"</p>
<p class="p2">"I don't know!" How could I know! He sat up and then leaned on headboard. He made me sit on his lap. We're still on our clothes but I can feel his bulge against mine.</p>
<p class="p2">"So, you masturbate then?" he asked naughtily. I bit my lower lip. He chuckled. “Who’s on your mind, you know, when doing it?” His hand slowly made its way on my thigh until he finally made it inside my boxer.</p>
<p class="p2">I gasped, “Is it me?” My arms went around his neck. My mind is spinning… this is too much for me. Our foreheads touched, and eyes met. His other hand hold my right hand and move it inside his boxer.</p>
<p class="p2">"Do it," he whispered and he started to kiss me on my body. "Fuck, you're so sensitive." He sucked my n-pple all of a sudden. “Kojiro!”</p>
<p class="p2">"Fuck, Kaoru, I never thought that this will be the look you will make while being f-uck by my hand." He said. He's impressed while I'm embarrassed. I grabbed his manliness tighter and faster.</p>
<p class="p2">"Shit." He groaned. I was shocked when his other hand went behind me.</p>
<p class="p2">"W-Wait... Kojiro."</p>
<p class="p2">"Please, just a one." He caressed it, but I'm nervous. "Concentrate." He told me. He kissed me until I felt his finger went inside.</p>
<p class="p2">"You're mine." He said. My heart suddenly burst. "You're mine now, Kaoru. I've been dying to do this to you. You're mine—" He thrust his finger harder, deeper. "Kojiro... I’m… comin—” And I did. He also did.</p>
<p class="p2">I fell on to his shoulder. We're both panting.</p>
<p class="p2">I'm so blank. That was the first time... it felt so good to come. I was just imagining Kojiro... but now... he's here. "I feel bad... for Carla." He chuckled, while running his fingers on my hair.</p>
<p class="p2">"You're so beautiful Kaoru that I was thankful you did that because I couldn't take it anymore. You're always in my mind.” He played my hair, using it to tickle my neck.</p>
<p class="p2">"Really? What about the rumor you've been hooking up with different people, and you're courting a girl? The cheerleader, I believe." He cupped my face. His face is glowing. He’s beautiful as well.</p>
<p class="p2">"This is the best orgasm." I frowned but he just laughed at me. "Don't get me wrong here. You're not a one night stand, fuck I'll be glad if it's you every day."</p>
<p class="p2">I didn’t expect him to say that… so I’m probably red right now. ”It’s just that... it seems like you weren't giving me attention so I flirt everyone you know."</p>
<p class="p2">"You stop looking at me. Why is it my fault?”</p>
<p class="p2">"Because I just learned that you were the one Carla was talking about all along. I just... I just... it's my cousin. And what if we're not feeling the same way?" I cupped his face too. "Really?"</p>
<p class="p2">“I was jealous when I see you talking with so many guys in the room. Funny isn't it, but it was the truth. Even girls. I'm bi, and it's hard for me you know? What if you're bi too, or straigh—"</p>
<p class="p2">"I'm gay." He stopped and then he bit his lower lip. “I see… so you’re just attracted to guys…” I laughed, "You worry too much? I should be the one—"</p>
<p class="p2">"N-No! Of course not. I... I like you." I hug him. "I like you too, Kojiro."</p>
<p class="p2">-</p>
<p class="p2">"Bro." Kojiro greeted Ainosuke, huh? "Uh, who are you?” Ainosuke asked. "Boyfriend." Kojiro winked and grabbed my hand. Ainosuke just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p class="p2">"I see. Have you eaten?”</p>
<p class="p2">“I’ll just drive him home.” Ainosuke shrugged his shoulders. Kojiro, that seemed elated, climbed inside the car first. I was about to go out of the house when Ainosuke hold my shoulder.</p>
<p class="p2">“Hmm?” He didn’t say anything and just smiled. “Be quick, I’ll cook your favorite food.”</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>